Devotions
by Heather Martin
Summary: Part 2 Two men live a life in darkness until someone comes along and calls them into the light.
1. Devotions

Devotions

"For he has rescued us from the one who rules in the kingdom of darkness, and he has brought us into the kingdom of his dear Son. God has purchased our freedom with his blood and has forgiven all our sins." -Colossians 1:13-14

In a land not too far away, lived a King in his kingdom. He was the king of light and love. He had always lived in peace. There was another kingdom far from His. It was evil and dark. The children dwelling there were slaves of the dark king. When the good king heard of the oppression of the children, he sent his Son to barter for the children's lives. His Son went disguised as a poor man. The first act he saw was a man beating and screaming at a young boy.

"Please don't hurt him," he begged.

The man just laughed and took the King's Son and the boy to his ruler.

"Why have you come?" the dark king asked.

"The boy was caught resting and this man tried to stop me from teaching him a lesson," he reported.

The Son watched as the little ones flocked to see him, feeling his goodness surround them.

"Who are you?" the evil one requested to know.

"My Father sent me to rescue the little children from your hands."

His Son offered the king all that he had, but the king wouldn't accept his plea.

"These kids are sinners," he declared. "They deserve death and torture. Why fight for them?"

The Son didn't answer at first.

"Take my blood as payment and let the children go. Their sins will be forgiven."

The king pondered what to say. He had guessed that his guest was the son of the good king. It would give him great pleasure to see the good king suffer.

"I agree to your terms."

Two guards arrived and started to take him away. A tiny girl tugged on the hem of his gown.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked.

He smiled and patted her hair.

"My daughter, because you're worth it."

"Then, together with them, we who are still alive and remain on earth will be caught up in the clouds to meet the Lord in the air and remain with him forever." -1 Thessalonians 4:17

"Here I am! I stand at the door and knock. If anyone hears my voice and opens the door, I will come in and eat with him, and he with me." -Revelation 3:20

The good king's son gave His life up for the children's freedom like God's Son shed his blood on the cross for our sins and our freedom. Jesus was like a sweet treat to Satan. He couldn't resist it. Jesus died willingly for us because we're worth it. Believing in His death for our forgiveness is right because he's worth it.


	2. Devotions, part 2

Devotions

By Heather Martin

"This is the verdict: Light has come into the world, but men loved darkness instead of light because their deeds were evil. Everyone who does evil hates the light, and will not come into the light for fear that his deeds will be exposed. But whoever lives by the truth comes into the light, so that it may be seen plainly that what he has done has been done through God." -John 3:19-21

Two young men were crowded in the darkness of a wet, smelly alleyway. They were discussing the events of their day. Both came from different walks of life and were hiding in the darkness for different reasons. One man was hiding from the light because he had been fired from his work for preaching about God. The other man had robbed a bank and killed a young child that had done nothing. Both were feeling guilty about their sins.

"Come into the light my child," a voice called. "I will rescue you."

The evil man replied in anger. "Leave me alone! I will not come out of hiding. People will see me for who I truly am if I come into the light. I like the darkness!"

The Godly man did not answer him.

"Come in the light and I will show the world the deeds that you have done through me."

The good man hesitated for a moment and started to walk forward. The evil man called out insults to him, trying to convince him to stay in the darkness. With all of his words, the hateful man couldn't stop the kind man.

"And unto man he said, Behold, the fear of the Lord, that is wisdom; and to depart from evil is understanding." -Job 28:28

Some people are afraid to repent their evil deeds to the Lord. I pray that you won't be afraid. The evil man didn't want to be alone in his guilt because he loved the darkness and didn't want the Christian man to be happy. Don't be afraid of the light of God. Sometimes you might be scared to reveal your evil and your good deeds. Just remember that the Lord loves you, not matter what.


End file.
